1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of partition curtains of the type that are commonly used to partition a hospital room. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure, materials and methodologies used to manufacture such partition curtains.
2. Prior Art Description
Partition curtains, sometimes called cubical curtains, are curtains that are used to subdivide a room into separate sections. Hospitals often use partition curtains to provide privacy to exam areas, patient beds and the like. Hospitals use partition curtains because they provide far more logistical flexibility than do constructed walls. Curtains can be drawn when needed and retracted when not needed. Additionally, areas defined by partition curtains do not need light switches and other building code requirements that would be necessary for an area defined by constructed walls.
Prior art partition curtains are traditionally made from woven fabrics that are treated with flame retardant chemicals. In a commercial setting, such as a hospital, a partition curtain has a mesh section near its top and a solid bottom section that provides privacy. The mesh section near the top of the partition curtain is required by the National Fire Protection Agency (NFPA). The suggestion for curtain mesh is seventy-percent (70%) open, therein allowing for ceiling sprinkler head water penetration in the event of a fire. The vertical length requirement for the mesh section is determined by the fire code. The minimum vertical mesh length required is eighteen inches. Accordingly, most partition curtains are made with a mesh size of eighteen inches. The code for the vertical mesh requirement is found under National Fire Protection Agency code #701/large and small scale (NFPA-701).
The lower portion of a partition curtain is typically opaque to ensure patient privacy. The mesh section of the partition curtain is traditionally sewn to the lower opaque portion of the curtain along long horizontal seams. Furthermore, there is typically as small header section of solid material above the mesh section that holds grommets and enables the partition curtain to engage hooks on a curtain track. This solid header section is also sewn to the mesh section along long horizontal seams.
The need to sew together some prior art partition curtains greatly increases the cost of manufacturing such curtains. Furthermore, the sewn seams can harbor bacteria and other contaminants, therein making the partition curtains more difficult to clean and disinfect. The presence of the sewn seams also provides natural tear points where prior art partition curtains could potentially tear when snagged or pulled.
Even if a partition curtain is made using a railroaded outlay of fabric that has no central seams, the edges of the woven fabric is cuffed and sewn. Consequently, the use of woven fabric results in the curtain having sewn seams.
A need therefore exists for a partition curtain that meets the national fire code, yet contains no sewn seems. In this manner, a partition curtain can be made to be both more sanitary and less expensive. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.